


I Can Feel You Leaving the Ground

by galacticproportions



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, Love in a season of death, M/M, Many kinds of fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, space weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticproportions/pseuds/galacticproportions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives are marked by arrivals and departures. In between, they seize what they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel You Leaving the Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> A bunch of stormpilot drabbles because everything else I'm working on is lengthy and I wanted to finish something. Think of these as the wee baby porns that I, an earnest porn farmer, thin out so that other porns have room to grow big and strong.
> 
> Title's from "Deep As You Go" by the October Project, a song of my (rapidly receding) youth. 
> 
> This is for my buddy gloss, with much love and admiration.

The comm comes through just when they're about to call it a night and leave Connix to it: "Target destroyed." The room erupts in cheers.  _ Lost with all hands,  _ Finn thinks, and goes to his quarters to wait. The joyful part for him will come when he gets his arms around Poe again, strips him down, slicks him up, lifts him high, props him against the wall and thrusts into him till Finn's legs won't hold them up and he tumbles them onto the bed. When Poe says his name like he's been holding it in his mouth all flight.

 

*

 

Early morning, before separate missions. They refuse to stop kissing. They could, but they don't want to. They'll be late. People are waiting for them. It's been hours, there's no time for anything else, Poe's gonna have to get into his flight suit with a hard-on. Finn feels the beard burn coming up on his jaw and blesses it, sucks Poe's neck so he'll have a reminder too. Any minute someone will come looking. They kiss some more. Lips grasp, teeth nip, tongues slide, their jaws are stiff and aching, their breath ragged. A little more, just a little more. 

 

*

 

Finn's got both hands gripping the metal frame of the medbay cot. "You sure no one's--"

"Told BB-8 to stand guard. Makes them feel important. What was I doing? Right. Spread your legs for me. More." Poe lowers his head to lick around Finn's rim, lightly, then firmly, making his tongue into a point to probe inward. Finn's being so  _ good, _ keeping his hips still and his legs open. He's biting his own hand to stay relatively quiet, judging by the sounds Poe's licking out of him. If he didn't have to leave, he could do this all day.

 

*

 

It's routine, a milk run, no big deal, just time for a quickie in the hangar. There's room under Black One for both of them, Poe's pants around his ankles, Finn fingering him with one hand and pulling on his balls with the other. "How are you  _ doing  _ this to me," Poe gasps, and Finn crooks and twists his fingers, watching Poe's face. Says, "I'm out of hands, touch it for me," keeps watching as Poe pulls his cock. Watches his teeth catch his lip, spreads his fingers and twists again till Poe's eyelashes flicker and his head goes back. 

  
  


*

 

"How'd it--" Poe stops, because Finn's face is telling him this is no time for questions. They walk from the landing strip back to their quarters hand in hand. "Please fuck me," Finn says as soon as the door's closed, "I'll tell you about it later, just," and Poe says, "Plenty of time, lean over--maybe just use the chair here." Other than a soft sound when Poe enters him, Finn's uncharacteristically quiet. Poe takes his cue from that, goes slow and makes it last, and after they both come, folds Finn into his arms so he can cry.

 

*

 

Poe's back with good news--a new ally secured in a crucial position--and a packet of spice for them to share. They get giggly and naked, clambering over on the bed, cracking up when Finn's balls brush Poe's chin or when Poe has to sneeze in the middle of sucking Finn's cock. They make out, roll another joint, make out more. Poe fucks between Finn's thighs and makes up a little song about how beautiful they are. He spreads Finn's cheeks and comes on his asshole, surprised by how hot that is, wondering why he never did that before.

 

*

 

"You made it," Poe says, face slack with relief. "I thought--never mind, no time, c'mere."

"We have time for this?" Finn manages, just, as Poe fumbles his cock out and closes his mouth around it. Then all Finn can say is, "Oh fuck," and, "So good," and, "Deeper,  _ please," _ not like Poe needs urging. He cups Finn's balls through his pants before grabbing his ass and pulling him in so it's not clear who's moving and who's being moved. Finn's hands tighten in Poe's hair and he comes so hard Poe chokes a little, looks up, chin dripping, smiles.

 

*

 

"I love you," Finn hears himself say. "Love--" Poe doesn't stop touching him, gripping and stroking and squeezing, thumbing over his slit and along the vein. They've said it before, in bed and out; they've  _ shown _ it in everything they do together. It's something they know, something they do, something they make. He pulls Poe on top of him and they rub and grind and slide together, Poe whispering, "Love you so much, so right for me, gonna miss you so much," and not saying  _ Be safe,  _ and not saying  _ Come back to me,  _ saying, "Come for me," instead.


End file.
